Replay
by NeroJove
Summary: It's been five months since the battle with Galaxia, and the Sailor Senshi have been living fairly peaceful lives since then. But, when a new enemy appears bringing new allies, the Sailor Senshi will have a little more than homework to deal with after school. And, as a future reference, these pairings are included but not limited to: Ami/OC, Rei/Minako, and Usagi/Mamoru.


Disclaimer: As you all may know, I do not _own_ any of the adaptations of _Bishoujo Senshi Seera Muun_ , but rather, their rightful owners do.

A/N: I've decided to take a break from _Child of Love and War_ infavor of this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

A young man was sitting leisurely on a deteriorating pillar, watching the scene unfold before him beautifully. The scene of death and gore was truly beautiful in his eyes, and he was soaking in every small detail whilst savoring his time with precision.

The stars that show above him in the inky black crevices of the atmosphere told of such promise for a glorious new era, one of which that he himself planned to rule after finishing his term of servitude to his master, Metallia. He was to make it much better than that other kingdom of filth that was led by Queen Serenity. He was glad that it had all began collapsing on her . . . like she deserved.

And that was when the young man's eyes fell upon a staggering woman in her signature red sailor uniform. Blood leaked past her glove-adorned hand that was covering the horrid wound on her side, no doubt inflicted upon her by his coordinator of sorts, Kunzite. She deserved it; she had stolen his love from him ruthlessly. He smiled maliciously. Yes, he'd be sure to get her back in her next life, as she had died due to when his other comrade, Jadeite, ran her through with his sword.

The young man ran a hand through his short white-colored locks. He'd definitely get revenge on Mars in her best life; she'd pay for her terrible sins, indeed. He smirked maliciously. If he couldn't have his beloved . . . then no one could! It pained the young man's throbbing heart to see her with another, much less without him by her side. He would be damned if someone dared to challenge him in the matters of the heart; he'd condemn it almost instantly,

The young man's smirk widened considerably as the seconds passed by. He noticed that Mars was having a conversation with the Queen Serenity, although, he couldn't exactly hear it. Liquid fire suddenly coursed through his veins with a familiar anger and jealousy once more. The young man would make her repent, even if it did turn to the final option of death. He smiled morbidly to himself. He'd take an immense interest in that topic, certainly. _Then I'd finally have you all to myself, my love . . ._

The young man was forced to stifle manically laughter as Mars fell to the ground, in his eyes, fortunately and hilariously dead. But, as a white light began to seep in his direction, he scowled and allowed his body to dissipate from the scene. _I swear, I will find you again, my master, and my love . . ._

And with that, the young man was gone and the Silver Millennium finally came to its abrupt, untimely end.

Many millenniums or so later, Hino Rei's eyes shot open as the Sacred Fire crackled before where she knelt.

• • •

The streets of Tokyo were littered with people busily traveling to their desired distinctions. The sun was gleaming above them like the shining star that it was, and the sky with the brightest blue that anyone could've hoped for, along with the puffiness of cottony white clouds that crowded the overhead. Along with many more things that came with it, he had learned to appreciate the wonders that other countries could hand to him, and the fact that it felt right to be there.

Chase had always been drawn to Japan, he supposed; he just couldn't exactly explain why. Of course, that was until his life had been turned upside down by a ginger-colored kitten with a crescent moon embedded on his forehead. Chase frowned at the memory. Somehow, he had though himself to have been foolish to believe a talking animal, but everything that the kitten explained had turned out to have been the truth and he which led him to where he was now.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Chase groaned. "It's not like they're going to be in Tokyo of all places; that wouldn't win 'The Most Ingenious Thing to Do of The Year award'."

"I know," said Teralyn, his talking kitten. His normally shining bright blue eyes were now grim, Chase noted. "But if there is a chance to find the Sailor Senshi, we have to take it no matter what the outcome will be."

Chase's current frown deepened considerably. Even if they mainly appeared here, he had trouble believing that the Sailor Senshi would linger in Tokyo longer than they were forced to. Wouldn't they want to purge Youma in other places further away? Wasn't that the more logical way of action to choose? He had heard that Sailor Mercury was the smartest of the group once; wouldn't she think up a plan that was along those lines? And if they didn't, why can't their enemies just attack a different country all together? It's not like the Sailor Senshi could beam to anyplace they wanted in a matter of seconds with their lack of efficient planning. Now that he thought of it, their enemies had to be _really_ foolish to not create or complete that ingenious plan to begin with. _Huh, maybe if this whole 'Guardian-Of-Earth' gig doesn't turn out well, maybe I should be a criminal mastermind or something._

"And besides," Teralyn continued valiantly, "Even if they aren't here, we can probably find some clues that could help us locate them."

"Yeah, right," grumbled Chase. He didn't believe a single word he was saying at all. After, all the Sailor Senshi were harder to find than a needle in a haystack if they didn't want to be found. Well, that was the case for him, at least. "I'm _sure_ that's the future's set in stone."

"A few select people would've objected to that if you had said it to their faces," Chase heard his advisor mutter in contentment, which was something he didn't particularly like.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase demanded. He was sure his face was burning up at the moment from either embarrassment or anger; he wasn't sure. "That was just sarcasm, take a joke for once!"

"I know." Teralyn rolled his eyes mockingly. "What do you think I am? An _idiot_?"

Chase groaned yet again and rubbed his temple due to the aggravation that was starting the build. "How I ever deal with you _or_ your stunts every day, I will never know."

Teralyn winked. "It's because we're best friends, didn't you know?"

"And you're secretly a female in disguise," he retorted almost automatically.

"I am _not_!" It was now Teralyn's turn to look flustered. He shifted in Chase's arms. "I can prove that I'm not a female, too!"

Their debate was quickly cut off by the sound of laughing teenage girls. Chase wasn't aware of why he did it, but something drew him into follow them, albeit quietly. It was either some sort of fate-induced action, or he had obtained some stalker tendencies through the media somehow.

They were all very good looking; Chase took it in almost immediately. Two of the manically laughing girls could've easily passed as clones; in spite of their differing hair styles, they probably were. One of the other girls were obviously flustered beyond words; she looked like the timid type. The brunette girl of their group was only an inch or two shorter than him; he found that to be extremely intimidating. She seemed kind enough though, almost like the motherly type, the way she watched over her friends and chuckled with them. There was just one girl that caught his eye the most, and it wasn't any of those girls I had just recently mentioned.

The fifth girl was by far the most beautiful. Her long locks of raven hair seemed so silky and soft; he had almost wanted to run his fingers through it. She almost had an exotic look to her, which Chase greatly admired. But out of everything, her eyes were probably her most striking feature; they were of a rare amethyst shade that one wouldn't normally find in most people. For the most part, she looked annoyed by her friends'—the blondes, probably—antics; Chase wouldn't blame her either; they seemed all extraordinarily truly obnoxious for even _him_ to deal with.

"I have a weird feeling about those girls," whispered Teralyn—almost _hissed_ —cautiously. "We should keep an eye on them."

"Already got that covered," mumbled Chase dumbly. Of course, he knew that was a stupid remark, but he was so captivated by the raven-haired girl, that he was completely out of it. Chase could hear Teralyn scolding him in the distance, but, as he said earlier, he wasn't exactly attached to reality right then and there; it was anything _but_ that.

 _You need to get a hold of yourself, you moron!_ ordered a voice in Chase's head firmly. _Or else you're going to make a damn fool out of yourself, man!_

"Hey, what do you think you're staring at?" the snapped raven-haired girl.

"Rei-chan, you don't need to scare every guy away at first glance," the bun-headed blonde laughed and patted her friend on the back childishly. She smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

"I'm Chase Morris." Chase put out his hand, but then realized his mistake. He shifted awkwardly. Last time Chase checked, someone's surname was supposed to come _before_ that said person's given name in Japanese culture not _after_ that said person's personal name; he clearly messed that up. "I mean, uh, Morris Chase—yeah, I think that's right."

"Don't worry, you were correct," giggled the blue-haired girl softly. "I'm Mizuno Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Morris-san."

Chase bowed lightly. "Likewise."

"Kino Makoto," said the brunette coolly. Her stature was stiff, as if she instantly wasn't fond of him for some foreign reason; she barely knew him, after all. "Just like Ami-chan said, it's nice to meet you."

Teralyn twitched in Chase's arms. Something was up with these girls, if the kitten's actions meant anything important at all. Faking the positive emotions, Chase smiled lopsidedly at them. "Yeah, agreed."

"You look so familiar. Have I ever seen you around somewhere before, like in an idol magazine or something?" The blonde with the big red bow studied him intently. She then broke out of the staring phase with a fit of unorthodox giggles that Chase didn't quite recommend to try at home; people might think that the person in question belonged in a loony-house, like how he thought of the girl at the moment. "Oh," she grinned, "I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Aino Minako!"

The raven-haired girl—no _Rei_ —walked up to Chase and looked at him stonily; he felt his heart rate increase dramatically for some odd reason; he blamed it on the mild crush—one of which that he began to regret after seeing her attitude—that was beginning to form. She turned to her friends with a worried expression. "Everyone, we need to get out of here, _now_."

Although they protested out of shock and extreme displeasure, Chase noticed, they followed Rei like loyal pack dogs to their masters, but flanked Usagi as if they were her bodyguards and she, their charge. He found that both weird but had a similar sense of duty that they had at the same time; he couldn't understand it, but decided to drop it for now. _Do they do that around just anyone that they would happen to just randomly come across? That's a bit creepy._ He frowned, dropping his previous façade. _Yeah, definitely creepy._

When the girls were finally well out of sight, Teralyn's head popped up. "There's something about those girls, I can feel it; they might be the Sailor Senshi's civilian identities."

Chase snorted comically at the notion. "And I thought that _I_ was the insane one."

Teralyn gave him an extremely puzzled look. With that look, Chase was sure that he could easily fish in plenty of views on social media with cat videos; they were popular amongst woman, apparently. Teralyn groaned "What d'you mean by that, Chase?"

Chase rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, it's actually a _really_ long story."

• • •

"Rei-chan, isn't Morris-san cute?" Minako enthused. Her expression became dreamy. "He's perfect boyfriend material."

Stars began to gleam in Makoto's eyes as she clasped her hands together, not much unlike what Minako had begun doing only a mere seconds before. She sighed dreamily. "I want a boyfriend . . ."

A slight pink blush dusted Ami's cheeks as she looked down meekly, trying to hide the hue out of the extreme embarrassment of its unwanted appearance.

"Mina, Mako-chan, why would _I_ want to take interest in a _man_ of all things? Men are untrustworthy idiots, and a complete waste of my time." Rei scowled and crossed her arms. She didn't understand why her friends were so obsessed with finding boyfriends. They could get through life on their own; they didn't need any form of romance. And besides, they only had room for Usagi in their hearts; potential lovers could never understand their dedication to her and the friendship they shared with her unless they were Sailor Senshi themselves or had a similar calling in life. "And you guys don't have time for boy-talk; we're here for a reason."

The mood at the Hikawa Shrine's steps suddenly took a more sullen and depressing turn, with the expressions of all five of them becoming grim.

"Rei-chan," said Luna, appearing beside Artemis behind Usagi out of nowhere, "are you sure that your vision is of a new enemy?"

"I'm completely positive, Luna." Said Rei solemnly. She began broom the steps harder, making her vision-induced stress obvious to her friends. "That man in my vision was there when the princess—killed herself soon after Prince Endymion's death during the Final Battle; he was by Beryl and the Shittenou's side," she swallowed, choosing to leave out the parts when he managed to think up of a few select things that she didn't particularly want to utter aloud to her friends of all people. "He couldn't have been an ally."

"Just what we needed," said Makoto, "a new enemy after Usagi-chan and the Ginzuishou."

Usagi held her head, closing her eyes as if she were in intense pain. "Please Rei-chan . . . don't remind me of that time . . ."

"Maybe he was arguing for the princess' safety and how she could use the Ginzuishou to help the struggle against Earth," Ami suggested. Her voice turned to a low whisper. "Please, just anything _but_ a new enemy attacking Tokyo."

Minako cast her now cool gaze to the ground. "We need to keep a greater eye on Usagi-chan, so she won't be harmed by the new enemy."

"Right!" Makoto, Rei and Ami, all replied in unison, giving their leader a nod.

• • •

The thought of what was hidden behind Rei's underlying meaning haunted Chase throughout this entirety of his daily activities; it was beginning to become an overwhelming mental debate for him to deal with, since he was already stressed after his commute from America to Japan.

Chase didn't quite understand what ticked her off so much about him. Did she somehow know his secret identity? Did he somehow break the number one superhero rule? Chase frowned. There was an off air about her and her friends that Teralyn sensed warily; he was beginning to pick up on it, too. Maybe that was what made her become suspicious about him, not his breaking of rules of any sorts; not that he did that at all, of course.

"I want you to befriend those girls the next time you have a chance to," said Teralyn. "They might be the legendary Sailor Senshi, Chase."

Chase scoffed. That previous suggestion was insane to begin with, but Teralyn believed it, and that was on a new insanity level of its own; he was appalled and amused at the same time on how ridiculous it was. _Even if they were the Sailor Senshi, hypothetically, they would make themselves known to me that quickly, unless I were to become their ally or friend . . ._ He abruptly stood from where he was sitting. "Teralyn, you're a genius!"

Teralyn stared at him groggily from his curled up position on the bed and slowly raised his brow. "Yes, I know I am; what of it?"

"What? Is Teralyn a genius?" asked someone from the doorway entrance. "We all know that he's just arrogant, not a genius."

A flustered Teralyn glared intensely at the intruder. "I am _not_ arrogant!"

Chase glared too. It had just hit him that it was his friend—if one could even call him that—Dante. He was around eighteen, nearly the same age as Chase. He had tousled blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that kind of reminded him of the strange girl, Aino Minako, in which he had met earlier that day. Dante was as arrogant as Teralyn could be, but unlike the kitten, he was also cruel too; Chase hated him for it.

"And besides," Dante continued, "We can't be worried about that. We have to be solely concentrated on finding our prince and princess."

Chase groaned inaudibly. Grudgingly enough, he knew that Dante was completely right; he just wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that, though. If he were to ever let Dante know that he had his approval on anything that he did, it would be an apocalypse or the end of the world, at least.

Suddenly, Chase's digital watch began to vibrate. He had been grateful for its presence and abilities, as it detected Youma within his range that he himself could not on his own, though those times were very rare; he had an uncanny ability for sensing a Youma's location through scent, and so did Dante. The black electronic watch began to vibrate harder. He grimaced. It had to be important, for it to be going off so much; the stench that his nose was detecting wasn't exactly aiding either.

"Guys," said Teralyn to both Chase and Dante, "it's time to go."

They both nodded and pressed the button on their watches that allowed them to transform. Chase's was outlined in blue while Dante's was in outlined in yellow. A white light started to shroud them as their silent transformation commenced.

Chase grinned as the light faded. He found himself in his familiar suit. It consisted of a simple tuxedo and white mask. He stared down at his gloved hands, his grin widening. It had been a while since he had felt such an adrenaline rush, and it was, for better terms, amazing. He looked over at his comrade. "You ready for finally meeting the Sailor Senshi, Sir Ixion?"

Sir Ixion—once identified as Dante only a few mere seconds ago—nodded gruffly. "I've been training for all the time you've been lazing around, Eris, I'm much more prepared for this than you most likely ever were and are."

Sir Eris quickly glared at Ixion, his grin faltering. It was of an intense type of glare, borderline murderous, and it was quickly returned with an equal contempt

"Heh . . . heh . . ." Teralyn perspired and laughed nervously at the rising tension. "Uh, guys, no need to fight; let's go defeat that Youma!"

• • •

Makoto, Ami, and Usagi were chatting idly on the way back from arcade. From what they could tell, the sun was setting quietly in the background in the serene park. There weren't many others present, with being the max at ten people, including them, in total.

"So," Makoto began, stealing a glance at the currently purplish sky, "what'd you guys think of that new game based off the Sailor Senshi that we played at the arcade earlier?"

"I wish Rei-chan and Mina-chan would've been there; I know Mina-chan would've love it," said Usagi. "But they said they were both way too busy to come."

Makoto chuckled, her eyes shining with mischievousness. "I think they were just hanging out secretly on a date and not telling us; you guys know how they are with that stuff."

"You know that Mina-chan doesn't swing that way, right?" Usagi sputtered. Her eyes bulged. She was sure that Minako wasn't into other girls; she wasn't all too certain about Rei though. "She's almost as boyfriend-crazy as we are, Mako-chan!"

"Rei-chan is repulsed by men; she might like girls. Although, she states that she had no interest in romance whatsoever," said Ami. She looked embarrassed to speak of the subject, but felt as if she had to give her input on things as they were. "But you're right Usagi-chan, there's a ninety-eight percent chance based upon our observations that Mina-chan's straight."

"Where's the other two percent?" Makoto asked curiously.

Ami shrugged. "One percent is for the off chance that she actually _is_ homosexual, and the other percent is for personal identification; those are very important factors, too."

Rei was leaning against a tree chatting with Minako, and Ami immediately claimed her hand over her mouth as she came to the revelation. Her face was red with mortification, and she became extremely quiet for a long period of time.

"Ami-chan," Usagi whined, "Too many numbers; school and our study session have been long over for a while now!"

Ami flattened out her school uniform. "Usagi-chan, there's no such thing as too much studying."

"I sense a disquieting aura." Rei suddenly stopped them in their tracks, covering Minako with her entire body. Her gaze was cold. "Something's here with us, and it has a repulsive aura."

As if to prove her point, a young man by a nearby pond began to act like he was having a seizure of sorts. He was holding his head and moaning in agony; it may have appeared to the bystanders witnessing the strange sight as if something demonic was trying to escape his soul, a fact in which Usagi knew was completely true.

The young man's skin became an alabaster white and razor sharp fangs sprouted his mouth. His eyes became a ruby red as he faced Usagi, Makoto, and Ami with the obvious intent to do them harm beyond describable words. He bared his fangs menacingly. Yes, it was evident that he was a Youma and planning to harm them indeed.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei and Minako both became aware of their princess' presence. They immediately went to shield her from the opposing the threat, like the others were doing valiantly.

They all respectively prepared to transform, their faces stony with determination.

"Venus Crystal Power—"

"Mercury Crystal Power—"

"Mars Crystal Power—"

"Jupiter Crystal Power—"

Usagi raised her means of transformation. Her face was equally steely and full of determination, as she believed a Sailor Soldier should be. "Moon Cosmic Power—"

"—Make Up!"

Eternal Sailor Moon and the other Inner Sailor Senshi stood before the Youma in distaste.

"I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit," announced Sailor Moon determinedly, "and in the name of the Moon—"

"We shall punish you!" The Sailor Senshi went from being behind her, to flanking her sides in their own respective poses with vigor. Their eyes were narrowed in the beast's direction before it went and lunged at Moon at an inhuman speed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jupiter tackled the Youma head on, sending it straight to the ground and out of her friend's rage with her for the time being. She sent a swift right hook punch to its face before sending another stronger one. She glared at it, and then added another right hook to scar its monstrous—once humane—features.

The Youma made an unintelligible gurgling sound as it swiped at Jupiter with its long talon-like fingernails. She backed away to dodge it, successfully so, but at her momentum of distraction, it took its opportunity at bringing her in a chokehold, along with its fangs to her neck; it began to draw some blood, some stray droplets of which shone a ruby red color in the setting sun's orange rays that reflected off of it.

"Mako-chan!" the cried the remaining Inner Senshi in a brief unison.

"Mars Flame—" Mars went to attack. She was glaring holes into the beast, as if it were the vilest thing in the Solar System.

Suddenly, a deep blood-red shaded rose struck the Youma's leg. Its grip loosened so Jupiter could escape and rejoin her friends. She was standing in front of Moon, protecting her like the other Sailor Senshi were doing moments before.

"Harming innocent bystanders and warriors of Justice, I see!" a voice announced. "That is unforgivable!"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Moon looked up hopefully, only to be taken back by the sights of two young men rather than one single one. "Huh?"

"That's not, uh, who I am!" he said. "I am Sir Eris!"

"I'm Sir Ixion," the second said. "And not an idiot like my comrade." He stabbed a thumb at Sir Eris from over his shoulder. "Fortunately for me."

"We don't have time for that." Eris scowled. "Let me finish this thing!"

"Like you can do that on your own." Ixion rolled his eyes. He raised his arms for an offense. "Ixion Ring Burst!" A round of a dozen ring-like forms of golden rings flew in the beast's line of sight.

"Eris Final Flash!" shouted Eris as a white beam of energy came from his palm with force. It, along with Ixion's rings, hit the Youma full forced, effectively disintegrating it into a blackish-gold sand material.

"Who are you exactly?" Venus demanded. "And what do you want with Sailor Moon?"

"That is for another day to explain, Sailor Venus," Ixion said before disappear into the now darkness is evening.

Eris looked back to stare at Mars, and then he followed his ally into oblivion.

"Their auras—they're different than our normal enemies," said Mars after a few moments. "They appear to be identical Endymion's, only not of the same colored hue."

"Just because they helped us doesn't make them allies," grumbled Jupiter. "I don't trust them at all."

Moon was silently staring at her friends' pondering. She wanted to believe that these newcomers weren't their enemies. She hated having to harm others, even people who tried to do the Earth and its people—as well as herself, Mamoru, and her friends—wrong; she didn't want to have to do it again. "Maybe," she began slowly, her eyes darting to the ground quickly before coming to meet the eyes of her fellow comrades and best friends, "They might not be our enemies, everyone!"

"They could potentially be dangerous, Usagi-chan," said Mercury. She smiled kindly. "They not might be, though, for all we know."

"We need to be more on alert," said Venus firmly. "We can't trust them just yet, unless they prove that they're not a threat to Usagi-chan's safety as well as the Ginzuishou's."

 _But, I know that they're not enemies . . . I can feel it._ Sailor Moon—with all of her friends—nodded; her mind was just more slow and uncertain than the rests'. "Okay."

• • •

Minako sifted through things that were piled inside of her closet. Her blonde was held back by a simple rubber band—very much like she used to do when she was thirteen, before the whole 'Sailor V' gig began. Her eyes were stony with determination, despite her reasons for what she was doing at the time, and the moonlight that came through her window reflected off her face as if it were a mirror.

Artemis was snoozing on her bed lazily, per usual, and the lights of her room were dimmed. Minako was certain that Usagi would've loved her room, given that it was orange and pink; she assumed that the latter was Usagi's all-time favorite color, given that she wore it all the time, along with white.

Minako jumped as the phone in her room vegan to ring melodically, and she immediately jumped up to catch whoever was calling at that late hour. _Who would be calling in their right mind?_ She paused in her thoughts. _Then again, I'm up right now._

" _Mina,"_ said Rei through the phone, _"I heard his thoughts and learned some things about him,_ " a deep breath taken, " _The new enemy—his name is Adonis_."

And that was when all of the color instantly drained from Minako's face, along with the phone slipping from her grasp.

 _Kaitou Ace is . . . back?_

* * *

A/N: Well, as I said earlier, I hope you guys enjoyed the first act of _Replay._ Uh, reviews are greatly appreciated.

~NeroJove


End file.
